Corpo e Alma
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Athena percebe, pela primeira vez, como é sua forma física nesta encarnação e tudo aquilo que ela representa para sua essência. Saori & Seiya / Saint Seiya Omega.


_**Título:** _Corpo e Alma  
_**Autora:** _Adne Hellena  
**_Advertências:_** Saint Seiya Omega.  
**_Resumo:_** Athena percebe, pela primeira vez, como é sua forma física nesta encarnação e tudo aquilo que ela representa para sua essência.

- - - - - **  
_Oi, people!  
Gente, eu tou ficando boa em péssimos resumos  
E em fics curtas também. Mas vamos à parte séria, aqui. Quando eu decidi ver o Omega eu não imaginei que isso fosse me dar tantas idéias de fics  
Eu gosto MUITO da Saori e eu não consigo vê-la como uma carrasca. Minha admiração por ela é tão grande que eu tinha que dedicar uma fic só a ela.  
(E me saiu isso).  
But, ok. Eu precisava escrever essa fic e eu realmente espero que vocês não fiquem chocados com ela.  
_A song que aparece ali embaixo é **Holding Your Flame**, de um álbum chamado **Epic Pop**. Procurem no youtube que tem, e é lindíssima. **

**_No one can ever put out  
The fire you bring_**

**_I'll never forget  
_****_I'll keep it within  
_****_And I'll fight from heaven to hell  
_****_To hold you again_****_  
_**

A jovem soltou os longos cabelos, antes presos em um coque, e deixou que escorregassem por suas costas. Enrolada em uma toalha felpuda, Athena cruzou o pequeno caminho que separava seu banheiro privativo do interior do quarto, seus pequenos pés descalços formando uma leve marca no piso amadeirado.

Embora sua roupa já se encontrasse passada e separada sobre a cama, ela caminhou em direção ao enorme roupeiro, seus olhos muito azuis levemente focados na figura que via pelo espelho.

Saori correu os olhos pela mancha enegrecida em seu ombro esquerdo com um pouco de dor e uma confusa mistura de desdém e vergonha. Odiava aquela marca e tudo aquilo que ela representava, odiava ter que admitir sua fraqueza, tê-la assim tão exposta, e odiava o sentimento de impotência e culpa que lhe invadiam sempre que ela a fitava.

Seus olhos acompanharam o movimento de sua mão direita quando a repousou sobre a mancha, quase acariciando a pele, sentindo-a, testando-a. Era uma mácula em sua honra, uma nódoa naquela sua existência tão humana e imperfeita.

Athena suspirou e, pela primeira vez em muitos séculos, se deixou analisar sua anatomia.

Sua versão terrena era muito parecida àquela que tinha em essência, mas a cor dos olhos, dos cabelos e por vezes até da pele sofriam sempre sutis diferenças. Ela se aproximou mais do próprio reflexo, abrindo bem os olhos para enxergar as pequeninas porções de cores que compunham sua íris.

Ela conseguia distinguir claramente os pequenos filamentos muito azuis, alguns escassos e levemente esverdeados e, mais ao fundo, algumas generosas porções de um azul mais escuro. A jovem encarnação da deusa correu os dedos pela pele próxima aos olhos e sorriu levemente, lembrando-se das palavras gentis de Seiya.

Eles tinham derrotado Abel e estavam tomando café da manhã, num dia muito quente de primavera, quando Pégaso lhe dissera que poderia passar a eternidade olhando para seus olhos profundamente azuis.

Fazia tanto tempo que venceram aquela batalha. Seus jovens e bravos cavaleiros estavam agora espalhados pelo mundo, vivendo à sombra dos homens que foram um dia.

Com um suspiro entristecido, Saori desatou o nó em sua toalha e deixou-a cair, seus olhos acompanhando o movimento do tecido até o piso. Suas íris se fixaram nos pequenos pés e ela os ergueu, tentando suportar seu peso nas pontas dos dedos de unhas pintadas.

Ela sorriu e seus olhos se focaram nas curvas de seu corpo, subindo por suas pernas pálidas e bem contornadas. Ela tocou timidamente os poucos pelos abaixo de seu ventre, quase reverenciando-os enquanto sua boca se torcia num tímido sorriso, as memórias de um passado não muito distante a atingindo.

Saori correu os dedos pela barriga lisa, acarinhando a pele. Ela forçou os olhos em seu reflexo, mas sua mente estava vagando na memória do cavaleiro de Pégaso, deitado entre suas pernas, os cabelos castanhos espalhados sobre seu ventre enquanto ele divagava sobre o futuro, sobre sua esperança de se tornarem uma família.

Ela sorriu mais abertamente e suas bochechas adquiriram um tom róseo quando suas memórias pouco recatadas a fizeram consciente dos caminhos que Seiya percorrera por seu corpo, suas mãos e língua acariciando e provando sua pele, conhecendo seu perfume e cada canto nunca antes violado.

Athena sentiu seus olhos enxerem de lágrimas e a deusa balançou levemente a cabeça, dispersando as incertezas que tinha acerca de Seiya. Seus olhos azuis se fecharam brevemente enquanto ela rogou uma sentida prece pelo bem de seu mais fiel cavaleiro, pela segurança daquele a quem havia prometido seu coração.

Ela sentia, por mais fraco e distante que fosse, o cosmo de Seiya, dando-lhe forças para continuar a lutar.

A senhorita Kido pendeu a cabeça para o lado e franziu as sobrancelhas para o formato levemente irregular de seus mamilos. Ela deslizou um dos dedos pelo bico direito e contornou a auréola, formando o desenho que via refletido no espelho. Suas mãos pequenas se fecharam em concha sobre a carne tenra e ela suspendeu o peso apenas por alguns segundos, antes de expor-se novamente para si mesma.

Não tinha mais vergonha de suas curvas, não renegava mais o corpo que desenvolvera. Seiya a tinha ensinado a ama-lo, mesmo que ela jamais tivesse se interessado em conhece-lo.

Saori sorriu, tocada, ao compreender a adoração que o cavaleiro tinha para com seu corpo. Naquele momento, ela entendera o carinho que ele tinha ao deitar-se na cama, ao seu lado, e despi-la lentamente, cultuando-a não por ser uma deusa, mas por feminilidade e por sua humanidade.

Ali, naquele quarto ermo, despida de sua armadura e de sua altivez, ela era apenas uma mulher.

Athena tocou novamente a mancha em seu ombro e apertou-a levemente. Ainda doía possuí-la, mas aquele cosmo negro que a consumia não era maior que o amor que ela carregava, não podia ser maior que sua determinação em encontrar Seiya, em lutar ao seu lado mais uma vez e deitar-se com ele mais uma vez.

Saori riu baixinho ao perceber que seu corpo brilhava numa tênue e oscilante luz, porém não forte o bastante para suprimir o cosmo das trevas. A jovem mulher suspirou e deu meia-volta, deixando que seus cabelos muito longos fossem visíveis no espelho. Ela os chacoalhou de leve, vendo-os oscilar ao redor de seu corpo e contornar seus movimentos, ondulando suavemente quando a deusa se voltou ao pequeno berço à sua direita.

O bebê estava apoiado na grade do móvel, suas mãos rechonchudas segurando firmemente na madeira clara. Ao reconhecer a silhueta da jovem, o pequeno esticou os bracinhos, seus olhos muito castanhos brilhando intensamente antes que caísse sentado sobre o pequeno colchão.

A deusa segurou as mãozinhas pequenas que tentavam lhe alcançar e brincou com o menino por alguns poucos segundos antes de livrá-lo do pequeno macacão verde, tirando suas meias e sua fralda. Ela friccionou a pequena barriga rechonchuda de Kouga até que o ouvisse gargalhar em sua voz infantil muito fina, mas que enchia o coração de Athena de alegria.

Quando o bebê estava mole, relaxado, ela o puxou para seu colo, apoiando-o contra seus seios e beijando-o repetidas vezes nas bochechas e nos bracinhos. Aqueles poucos minutos em que a jovem o paparicava, antes de leva-lo para a banheira, serviam para aproximá-la daquilo que seria sua família.

Por um momento, Athena fechou os olhos e se deixou acreditar que Seiya estava ali, vendo-a mimar Kouga, assumindo seu papel de mãe na vida daquela pequena criança. Por um momento, ela se deixou acreditar que eles estavam unidos, não importava onde o cavaleiro de Pégaso se encontrasse.

Eles eram uma família.

Ela, Seiya e Kouga.  
**- - - - -  
FIM**


End file.
